


It's Different

by Zombiegirl197



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl197/pseuds/Zombiegirl197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way she made him feel was different. </p><p>So very different.</p><p>Tina Shepard/Jason Voorhees</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Different

A TV set was sent straight for his head. He didn't even bother dodging it when it collided, throwing him down on the ground, cursing underneath his mask as he glared up at the ceiling. Growling low as he sat up straight, aiming his glare at the huffed form of the girl across the room. He got up, stalking over and grew irritated when she did not turn around to face him.

The blonde continue to ignore him, arms cross in front of her, and nose up in the air.

The hulking figure reached out to grasp her shoulder, not waiting to see her reaction and whirled her around. Sharp, crystal blue eyes challenged him as light blonde strands of hair fell over her cheeks.

He narrowed his green eyes into slits, her shoulder still gripped in his hand.

"What?" she sneered, passive aggressively leaning away and snarled.

He pushed her against the wall, pausing when objects began to hit him from behind. An angry screech from below. He pushed her further, lifting her up with an arm around her waist, and craned his neck to stare down to her. He slammed her, not too hard, but hard enough to get her distracted and have the objects cease their assault on his person.

She stared up at him, breathing.

Each and every breath raising her chest up and down, with a living, beating heart racing away behind its cage inside.

Curious blue eyes darted up, without fear, without terror.

She knew he won't kill her.

Can't really.

She wouldn't allow it.

But touching her, pressing his form against this small, soft opposite, and feel her warmth; she allowed it. For some unknown reason, she allowed it. This young woman with a power to move objects with her mind and could kick his ass if she wanted to. Could defeat him as she had before, when he first met her.

Then she came back, running from the police, traumatized and covered in blood. A path of destruction had followed her, and she hid in his underground lair. Curled up in a corner and stared off into the distance. That was how he found her.

It caught him by surprise and he froze, blinking at the blood covered girl in the corner and wondered where she came from and whether she was the one responsible for the trespassers in his land. He killed a few of them easily but was forced to hide himself, and irritated and hurt. Raising the machete at first to kill her, he found himself pushed away by an invisible force and no matter how much he tried, the force pushed him away from her.

The undead man growled in frustrated and stalked off. Letting her live, or more like letting her stay, with him. A bit unwillingly on his part but-

"Jason."

He snapped out of his memories, blinking down at the girl.

"Are you doing to do something or just gonna hold me awkwardly here?" she asked, squirming a bit. Frowning up at him and swallowed. A slight shudder running down her spine and there was a catch in her breath when he withdrew his arm away from her waist but did not draw away. Instead, he pressed the palm of his hand on her stomach, rubbing area there, and watched her sigh. A light flush on her cheeks as she slowly, pleasantly relaxed. Surprise appearing on her face, the hand on her stomach rubbing and fingers danced over her sides.

"Jason?" she whispered, breathing hitching.

He pressed close to her, the grip on her shoulders loosing and instead, touched over her arm. Trailing his fingers over and slipped down to grasp her hip.

Her heart beat faster, face growing hot, and breathing heavily.

"Say my name again." he rasped, voice scratchy. It was still new, hearing his own voice, speaking, and she was not yet used to it. Neither was he.

Soft, small hands reached up to brush his neck. Marveling at the smooth, scarred skin. The flesh now regenerated on a once rotting body; heavily scarred, and alive for all intent and purposes in appearance with the exception of one thing. Sliding her hand down, feeling a shudder ripple up his body, the girl pressed her hand over the broad chest in front of her and felt nothing.

No heart beat.

Nothing.

It was dead.

So why was he still moving, still breathing; still alive?

"Say it." it came as a growl now, a demand.

"Jason." she said, head titled back and peered into the mask. Meeting green, narrowed eyes that locked onto hers.

"Again."

She frowned.

"Again." he hissed.

"Why?" she asked, defiantly. Why was he acting like this?

He growled, head rushing forward and getting up and close to her face. Her eyes widen for a fraction of a second then narrowed. The hand on her stomach applied the slightest bit of pressure. She snapped her hand up to the edge of his mask.

They froze.

She stared at him, surprised by her own actions but did not flinch when he glared at her. Daring her to do it. Daring her to take it off so he has an excuse to attack. To come at her angry, savagely, and vicious.

He may not be able to kill her faster than her powers, but he can still hurt her.

The hand on her stomach was a reminder of that.

She felt it too but did not take her hand off the edge of his mask. A look crossed her face. A look that was heated, challenged, and curious.

Very curious.

He watched her, feeling her warm fingers against his chin. He pressed a little more against her stomach, threatening. She didn't seem to notice as she tilted the mask up, up, and up. A scarred chin and disfigured lips pulled back to bare angry, clenched teeth. It stopped right there. No more was revealed. The pressure on her stomach was somewhat bruising now. She winced.

Then her hot breath was felt on his mouth. He blinked, trying to see but the mask was moved and could no longer peer through the eyeholes. The snarl slipped away, a confused frown twisting his lips as he felt something soft and warm press against them. A pleasant feeling rushed to the lower part of his face. It was a pressure, not bad by any means.

It was nice.

Very nice.

He wanted to do more. What, he didn't know, all he knew was that he had an urge to press hard against the warm pair against his own, and…no idea what else he wanted to do but the desire to keep his lips pressed to hers.

He gripped her hips and pushed himself hard against her. Lifting her up and hungrily took her lips and pressed her against the wall, her chest pressed to his, and he rubbed her stomach before slipping his hand off to the side and gripped her shirt.

"Hmmm!" The startled sound she made made him smirk darkly, her form struggling against him. "Ja…jason…! Hey-!" he kiss her again, silencing her, and groaned. The hand on her hips slipping down to grasp her bottom and held her up more easily, slender legs wrapping around his waist. Small hands grabbed handfuls of the tattered shirt.

"Tina…" he gasped, breaking the kiss to pant hard against her open mouth.

"don't…st...op…" she whimpered, breathing heavily.

Disappointment raced through him. He recoiled from her, beginning to push himself away from her as he mistook her mumbling. She grabbed his shirt, stopping him.

"Don't….stop…" she caught her breath, leaning forward after him.

He kissed her again.

He kissed her again and again and again.

Running his hands over her, feeling every curve, every soft flesh and sensitive skin. Just as she did the same, moving her lips to the side of his moth down to his chin and then ducking down to his neck.

A whimper came from him, shivering and gripped her closer. 

Then, she stopped.

He was confused as to why she stopped.

An invisible force pushed him sharply away, jarring him as he let go of her. He stumbled, falling back and lost balance. He fell with a thud, masked knocked back into place, and blinking up in confusion at the same ceiling again. He heard quick footsteps and turned his head to see she left the room, head ducked down, and rubbing her arms nervously.

He sat up, frustrated, irritated, and grumbling as he jumped to his feet and stalked out of the cabin towards the woods. Intent on checking his traps to push what happened far, far away from his head. He didn't want to think about the lingering feeling of her kisses and how her lips tasted against his own. He didn't want to think of her pushing him away with her powers. He didn't want to contemplate what that simple action meant or what these odd, heated urges told of what he thinks of that insufferable girl unwittingly living with him.

Jason had better things to do than think about Tina Shepard or how this girl made him feel….different.

So very different.


End file.
